When There Was Me and You
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Ficlet.


Disclaimer : Twilight © Stephenie Meyer / When There Was Me and You © High School Musical Disney

A/N: Author disini hanya mencoba menggambarkan sedikit dari perasaan Bella ketika ditinggal pergi oleh Edward. Maaf kalau kurang bisa menjabarkan.

**WARNING! Typo maybe dan disini lebih banyak menggunakan deskripsi ****atau narasi ****alias akan sangat sedikit terdapat percakapan/dialog. Diambil dari sudut pandang Bella.**

**Read and Review, please.**

**.**

**When There Was Me and You**

.

**Bella POV**

**OCTOBER**

Aku tidak mempercayai semua ini. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Dia tidak mungkin pergi. Dia pasti hanya bercanda—walaupun semua ini tidak lucu bagiku. Tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Ya, dia pernah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku.

.

.

**NOVEMBER**

Sudah satu bulan. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku? Benarkah dia memang sudah meninggalkanku? Seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Charlie selama satu bulan ini? Tidak, mungkin dia hanya pergi berburu atau liburan bersama keluarganya. Tapi mengapa sampai selama ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?

.

.

**DECEMBER**

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh semua orang bahwa dia dan keluarganya memang sudah pergi meninggalkan Forks. Aku datang kerumahnya—setelah Charlie membolehkanku menyetir lagi—tetapi yang kutemukan hanyalah rumah kosong yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak dihuni. Sepertinya keberadaan mereka sudah mulai menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang, jadi mereka harus pindah. Ya, pasti itu alasannya! Dia pasti akan segera menghubungiku dan mengajakku bergabung ditempat barunya.

.

.

**JANUARI**

Sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak seperti mau meledak! Aku tidak percaya semua ini! Inikah kenyataan? Dia memang sudah meninggalkanku? Jadi kejadian dihutan itu bukanlah mimpi? Inikah alasan mengapa dia sama sekali tidak menemuiku selama beberapa bulan ini? Karena dia—airmataku terus turun mengingat ini—dia sudah tidak _mencintaiku_?

.

.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

Masih seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya, duduk termenung sambil melihat keluar tetap menjadi kegiatan favoritku. Entah apa yang kuharapkan dengan melihat keluar jendela seperti ini. Mungkin aku mengharapkan-_nya_ muncul, melompat masuk ke kamarku dan hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dia bukan mimpi. Bahwa dia memang nyata. Dan seluruh rasa sakitku ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Dia akan berada di sisiku ketika aku terbangun nanti. Tersenyum menatapku dan memelukku ketika aku menceritakan padanya semua mimpi burukku.

Tapi tidak—aku memaksa diriku untuk benar-benar bangun dan melihat pada semua kenyataan yang telah ditinggalkannya. Dia memang pergi. Aku terus menggumamkan kenyataan itu sampai lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya dan mataku bengkak karena tidak sanggup terus menahan airmata yang menuntut untuk mengalir.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk percaya pada semua ini? Ya, aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang masih tetap menuntut untuk percaya bahwa keajaiban pasti terjadi. Keajaiban yang berarti dia pasti kembali.

"Bodoh!" Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. "Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus, Bella Swan."

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

Ketika aku melihat sosokku yang tampak menyedihkan didalam cermin, aku mulai membuat keputusan baru. Aku akan memulai hidup baru. Hidup tanpa dirinya. Aku akan hidup untuk Charlie. Untuk Renee—dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku setelah Charlie menceritakan semuanya dan berjanji akan menemuiku secepatnya. Untuk teman-temanku. Dan tentu saja, untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ya, tidak peduli apakah dia akan kembali atau tidak. Atau setidaknya, mereka harus melihat bahwa aku tidak lagi peduli padanya. Mungkin aku memang harus berusaha untuk melupakannya. Melupakan semua janji-janji manis yang dia ucapkan untukku. Melupakan semua mimpi yang dihadirkannya dalam hidupku.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, aku yakin aku pasti bisa bersikap seperti sedia kala. Aku berusaha menyibukkan diriku dengan berbagai hal untuk mencegah pikiranku mengingat dirinya. Untunglah segala aktivitas baruku bisa sedikit mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

Aku melajukan truk-ku ke suatu tempat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi tempat itu karena aku tahu tempat itu selalu membawa kenangan akan dirinya yang terlalu sempurna. Namun entah mengapa kali ini tangan dan kakiku seolah berkonspirasi untuk membawaku kembali ke tempat itu.

Aku turun dari truk dan segera saja kakiku mengambil alih untuk menuntunku berjalan. Padang bunga itu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ditengah rerumputan. Harum bunga yang bermekaran mengelilingiku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Rasa tenang dan damai tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk dan memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku. Perasaan ini sama persis dengan apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku bersama dengan dirinya. Aku bahkan seolah bisa merasakan kehadirannya disampingku, berbaring bersama tanpa kata seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Tempat ini membuatku menyadari bahwa Edward Cullen memang nyata. Dia bukan sekedar mimpi. Dan aku sangat mencintainya.

_Now I know your not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Aku sendirian, tentu saja. Aku tahu Edward tidak akan datang walaupun sebenarnya aku berharap dia akan datang. Aku tetap berbaring dan menatap langit biru yang luas. Pemandangan seperti ini biasanya kusaksikan bersama Edward, dan aku menyukainya. Langit begitu luas dan membuatku bertanya, apakah dia juga sedang melihat ke langit? Masihkah aku dan dia melihat pada langit yang sama? Masihkah dia merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku?

Aku menghela napas, mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit dan menoleh ke samping kananku. Disitulah biasanya Edward berbaring dalam diam dan hanya menatapku. Tempat ini memang penuh dengan kenangan. Tempat yang kami miliki berdua. Tempat dimana hanya ada aku dan dia.

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

_._

**End**

_._

A/N : Apakah ini bisa disebut ficlet? Ini sebenernya fic udah lama banget menjamur di laptop dan akhirnya terpikir lagi buat dipublish. Maaf kalau terdapat ketidakjelasan. Semoga masih tetap bisa berkesan untuk semua readers…


End file.
